


First Comes Business✨

by GoldenAngel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Sugardaddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenAngel/pseuds/GoldenAngel
Summary: Adrien Agreste, many would describe him as a cold, cruel and mysterious man who had devilishly good looks and got everything he wanted. He was a confident bastard who was spoiled in the finer things of life but yet many was intimidated by him because of how he held himself, Powerful and a force to be reckoned with.Marinette is warned to stay away from him but curiosity got the best of her and now she doesn't even know what she has gotten herself into. Now they'll learn that business, pleasure and personal life does not mix well together...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story and I really hope you'll like it!. I've had this idea for a while now and finally decided to post it here so enjoy!.

_Adrien Agreste, many would describe him as a cold, cruel and mysterious man who had devilishly good looks and got everything he wanted. He was a confident bastard who was spoiled in the finer things of life but yet many was intimidated by him because of how he held himself, Powerful and a force to be reckoned with_.

Marinette is warned to stay away from him but curiosity got the best of her and now she doesn't even know what she has gotten herself into. Now they'll learn that business, pleasure and personal life does not mix well together.

 

 For Mature audiences only! This book will contain sexual and dark content so beware.Other than that happy readings!✨ 


	2. Chapter One✨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat...

"Yes and I completely agree with you but we cannot afford to do this now, we have already reached our deadline for the swimsuit line-"

She drowned out the conversation and peered out the window, the view before her was breathtaking and no matter how many times she saw it, it would always marvel her. It wasn't just the beauty of Paris that amazed her but the scenery too and how calm it made her. She always longed to travel the world and unmask its secrets, also its hidden wonders but alas she could not, contempt with her lifestyle although a bit boring but calm and safe.

Her mind became silent as she thought about life and how unfair it was, she was yet to find the perfect one and often hooked up with Nathaniel, her ex-boyfriend who she had meaningless one night stands with but unfortunately he was never able to fully satisfy her or her needs.

She was young, about 16 when she and Nathaniel started going out, his shy personality and artistic skills intriguing her and when he asked her out she thought why not? but after 4 years of being together the love they once shared started to fade away and died. They only grew distant during the past years and Marinette wanted something more, longing to spread her wings and fly away to something different...new even but Nathaniel was okay in living in Paris forever, never wanting to leave and not wanting her to leave.

 

That's why she broke up with him and after that he rubbed off her she guessed, getting hired as an assistant to one of the most famous fashion companies in Paris, Coccinelle, she didn't need to leave anymore and soon lost the desire to explore, getting used to the same boring everyday things that unfortunately never changed.

Pathetic is what she uses to describe herself and the things she's done, what's wrong with wanting to try something new?, to go different places and explore new things, meet new people but somehow Nathaniel could never see that from her point of view. Perhaps something was wrong with him and not her.

Her sex life was dull and honestly so was her life, she was born and raised in Paris to two loving parents who showered her in love, compassion and support. She was always clumsy up to this day but also determined, trustworthy, helpful and with Alya by her side she was unstoppable.

Speaking of Alya, she's engaged to a longtime friend and DJ Nino Lahiffe, Marinette couldn't help but be envious of their love for each other and wanted to have that type of relationship. With Alya, being a successful news reporter and Nino a DJ she barely had any time to see them because of their busy lives but that was okay.

"Marinette are you listening?" She shot her head up and with red cheeks she nodded. Tikki smiled in return and turned towards Jamie, "How about we arrange a meeting on the 27th and discuss this further on?", He nodded and Tikki smiled, "Marinette?"

  
"Yes ma'm on the 27th we're free" Marinette replied and was glad that the meeting was finally over.

  
"Marinette can I talk to you in private?" 

With a curious gaze she nodded and waited for the room to clear out only leaving her and Tikki alone. "I know you're dying to go home Mari so I'll just get to the point," said Tikki as she stood up in her red stiletto heels. "Tonight there's going to be a charity and I was wondering if you would like to attend it with me, you don't have to worry about finding a dress at the last moment," Tikki said abruptly seemingly reading her mind. Marinette knew that she couldn't say no to this opportunity.

"Really Tikki you're the greatest!" and with that Marinette squealed and hugged Tikki tightly bursting with happiness and glee.

Tikki giggled and shooed off Marinette with a playful glare. "Don't you need to get ready Mari?"

 

"We have a long night ahead of us, I'll email you the rest of the details okay!" Tikki shouted as Marinette ran off with a smile on her face. Later that evening Marinette made lunch and talked with Alya on the phone before taking her wax strips that she bought and began the painful but worth it procedure.

 

An hour before the awaited event she took a bubble bath and began humming a familiar song that her mother used to sing. After that she then dressed and curled her blue-black, shiny hair in a wavy bob and did her makeup. Simple but dramatic, coating her lips with a blood red lipstick, applying mascara to her long and thick eyelashes which made her bluebell eyes pop. Her dress was gorgeous, revealing a good amount of cleavage and showing off her wide hips, thick thighs and plump ass, taking a few selfies and then sending them to Alya in which she replied with " _ **Damn girl u look like I could fuck u!"**_

With pink cheeks Marinette laughed and thanked her best friend before taking along her clutch and her phone, then with a nod of approval she made her way out of her apartment and there waited her ride, a limousine. Butterflies rose in her stomach and suddenly she felt like a celebrity, the driver greeted her and opened the door, she smiled, greeting him back as she slipped inside to meet Tikki.

 

Tikki was undeniably gorgeous, she wore a jaw-dropping dress of her own design of course, something Marinette was able to have accomplished in her early teens, It complemented her figure beautifully, hugging her petite yet curvy frame perfectly and her vibrant red hair with black streaks straightened to perfection. Tikki was a living goddess and her husband Plagg was absolutely blessed.

"You look amazing Tikki!" exclaimed Marinette and Tikki bashfully blushed and replied "You're walking perfection Marinette" she replied blue eyes shining before adding a wink which made the Marinette blush in praise.

They both laughed and made conversation as they drove to the Hotel where the charity was to be held.

"So Marinette there's going to be an after party, will you be attending?" asked Tikki.

"Um I don't think so parties aren't really my thing to be honest" and it really wasn't, Alya would always try to drag her out to parties and clubs but she never really enjoyed herself. Tikki nodded her head in agreement. "But maybe I'll change my mind," Marinette said as she bit her lip nervously as they pulled up to the hotel. Grand and expensive, the first words that popped into her head as she stared at the sight before her, minutes later they were escorted to their seats when the charity really started.

Marinette watched around her, praying that her clumsiness wouldn't cause her to trip or embarrass herself in front of all these famous and important people. Her train of thought was broken when a man came to the podium and then suddenly tension filled the room. The room went silent as the mystery man pulled back his styled sun kissed hair back, so she could see his beautiful but cold, dark emerald eyes that captivated everyone present in the room, including her.

 

His plump and soft looking lips curled into a smirk before clearing his throat and beginning his speech. "Evening everyone I hope you all are enjoying yourselves and thank you all for comi-" Her bluebell eyes widened, his voice was so deep, rough, sexy and smooth as velvet she thought staring at his godlike features and didn't think that someone could be so gorgeous. 

 

"Who is that man?" Marinette inquired with curiosity lacing her voice, her eyes still focused on him. Tikki eyes hardened as she replied "Adrien Agreste, son of Gabriel Agreste," with grimace in her voice which was so unusual of her.

"and his brand?" asked Marinette again.

"Agreste, he changed it when his father handed down his business to him."

"He's a dangerous man Mari, sitting on a lot of money that he doesn't even know what to do with it, a force to be reckoned with, Marinette," Tikki said as she narrowed her eyes at the said man. Marinette nodded and said nothing else. He captured everyone's attention as he spoke, looking everyone straight in the eye before continuing and then he caught her eyes, smiling softly. Green met blue as he held her in an intense gaze for what seemed like forever as he spoke, something dark flashing through his eyes, she couldn't help but blush as his eyes quickly looked over her frame, slowly licking his lips then lingering on her before finally finishing his speech. This man made her flustered and she hadn't even met him yet.

 

Loud applauds and wolf whistles erupted and he smiled, smug and confident before walking off the stage and then an hour later the event was over. Soon the after party began but yet still she couldn't calm down the butterflies in her stomach caused by Adrien Agreste. There was just something about him that had her hooked, something that pulled her in and the funny yet scary thing is that she didn't really mind it that much.

 

His speech was absolutely perfect with no flaws and everyone in the room could agree with that. He walked like a god, with power and confidence exuding off him. From the rumors she heard just after his speech it was implied that he was absolutely bad news and also cold, corrupted but still so devilishly attractive and good at what he does because he took his job seriously as the owner of his brand, Agreste.

Marinette and Tikki were separated after that, Tikki talking to other important people when her husband Plagg, another green eyed attractive man with a tan complexion who loved Camembert almost as much as he loved Tikki came to pick her up. Saying goodbyes and declining a ride home, Marinette made her way back inside deciding to go to the after party after all. With a kind and sweet smile she ordered a drink to calm down her jittery nerves.

She smiled at the bar tender named Kim as he handed her, her wine, taking anxious sips as she watched around her, observing her surroundings. One day she hoped to have her own brand, her dream of being a fashion designer never vanished and slowly, bit by bit she was getting close to accomplishing that dream. She made simple conversation with the bar tender who was funny yet nice before he attended to another customer which led her lonely and having no one to talk to.Out of the corner of her eyes she saw what looked like a 70 year old man making his way towards her with a sleazy smile and lust-filled look in his eyes and she quickly walked off before crashing into a hard and defined chest.

She waited for the impact of the hard floor but never met it and instead those emerald eyes that shook her very soul tonight watched her intensely and she blushed deeply. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into you and again I'm so sorry!" she squealed, rambling off and he chuckled finding it cute how she did that.

"No no no it's okay it's alright but are you sure you're okay?" he asked worry lacing his voice.Weird of him considering that he was worried about a complete stranger.She shook her head and gave him a bright and dazzling smile, "Don't worry about clumsy old me I'm okay I swear," she giggled in response. For some unknown reason, he let go of her waist and she instantly missed being in his arms and the warmth that came with him, almost pouting childishly before realizing that she barely even knew him and how could she even feel that way.

"I see you didn't come with a date?" he inquired. "No uh I just came with my boss actually," she replied with a soft smile. 

He gave her a soft smile in return and looked over her frame again, she was even more beautiful and captivating up close too. Before giving her a cheeky smile "Where are my manners I'm Adrien Agreste at your service milady," he bowed extravagantly to which she giggled and curtsied "and I am Marienette Dupain Cheng"

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Marinette," he purred as he gently kissed her hand locking her eyes once again in an intense gaze...

She bit her lips which he noticed was plump and painted blood red, making her beautiful but dangerous, he was distracted when she said with a smirk letting go his warm yet big hand. "The same to you too and also I've heard a lot about you" He chuckled deeply eyes cold and calculating with a hint of playfulness, "Of course you have, both good and bad I assume."

She lightly chuckled shaking her head, "I guess you could say that, heard you got a bad reputation, didn't expect you to be a bad boy" she tilted her head, playfully pouting. "I wonder why?" she finished arching a perfect eyebrow. He smirked in return towards her curiosity, "Haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat purrincess." Marinette quietly chuckled "Ohhh I have but don't you know that satisfaction brought it back," she replied in a heartbeat.  

He scoffed "I see but the satisfaction of what exactly?" a game and cat, that's what it was, he knew that not only was she gorgeous, she was clever too. "The satisfaction of finding out what made it curious in the first place,"she responded. Her eyes challenging him to go on, she was admittedly curious to see where this conversation would end.

His eyes widened slightly, "I knew that the gorgeous vixen was utterly clever too." he replied. Smirking when she flushed a deep red making her all too cute in the process, he could just eat her up. She quickly calmed her blush down and her bluebell eyes shined as she smirked, "Glad you noticed hot-stuff."

Unfortunately a blush painted his cheeks before he could try and stop it and he chuckled "Hot-stuff well that's new ain't it." He was surprised of how she had that type of effect on him when they just met but yet he was intrigued. With a single gulp she finished her wine and sighed blissfully noticing Adrien's hard and intense gaze locked on her. "What?" she blinked innocently, confusion painting her soft and perfect features, pouting her beautiful lips. He sighed, "Temptation is a very hard thing to resist Miss Cheng"

She blushed hard yet rolled her eyes "Wow Adrien tell me something I don't know" he could sense her playful tone and chuckled bashfully. 

"You should know I've have a little too much to drink tonight," he said. 

"Me too," she admitted shaking her head then with lidded eyes looked up at him smirking, "but I hope you're not drunk now are you?"

He shook his head "Nah I'm not but did you know that drunken thoughts are sober thoughts?" he inquired. She furrowed her eyes, "Well now that I think about it, it does make sense." she nodded. It was silent for awhile before Marinette broke the silence. "I'm surprised Adrien," she said knowing that he was completely confused. "What are you talking about Marinette?" he asked.

 

"Oh well I'm just surprised that you haven't made any moves to fuck me like most men would do." she stated as if it was normal to say that. He was absolutely taken back by how straight forward she was but admired that also. Marinette was headstrong and stubborn, he liked that. He was quiet for awhile just staring at her with blank emerald eyes before he smirked, a malicious and dark intent swirling through his eyes, "You know as much of an honor it would be to fuck you, I actually don't have to pull any cliche or cheesy moves to get your beautiful self in bed with me," he replied cheekily. 

She threw her head back and let out a jovial laugh that sounded like music to his ears, "You're so smooth Adrien," she said after calming down then looking up at him with long, dark and thick lashes framing innocent eyes bluebell eyes. "How old are you Marinette?" he quirked. "I'm 21 and what about you Mister Agreste?"  

"I'm 25 Marinette," he replied already predicting her reaction to his response. Her eyes widened and she sputtered "wha- what?" He chuckled to her response, "Yes I know I look way younger than that" his mind already forming plans on what he was going to do to Marinette."Well damn" she chuckled "whats your secret," she inquired. "Water sweetheart," he replied with a soft smile at her disbelief and annoyance. "I graduated last year Adrien before you ask," she said out of nowhere with a knowing smile on that beautiful face of hers.

"Ahhh reading my mind I see and do you think you have a bright future Marinette?"

She looked him straight in the eye, the question he asked completely surprised her for a moment before she finally regained posture "Soon one day I'll be just as rich and successful as you," she finished with a confident smirk. Wondering what his response and reaction would be. He looked at her in amazement before replying, "You sound so sure of yourself princess". Marinette replied swiftly "That's because I am Mister Agreste" she knew deep in her heart that soon, one day she would be victorious and successful.

"Well then dreams don't work unless you do love." He knew that he hit the jackpot and found this insanely clever and gorgeous blue bell eyed vixen who made him want to fuck her till she cried. "You're one in a million Marinette," he purred as he closed the space between them his eyes burning into her. "Actually Mr Agreste I'm one in a billion," she seductively whispered enjoying his surprised expression from how fast she went from innocent to seductive. The wine she drank made her confident and soon she knew that she would regret her decisions later on.

 

"I see," he replied "What makes you so special Miss Cheng?" his eyes burning into her soul. She then smiled and looked up at him innocently but her eyes, her eyes screamed something different and yet challenging , he didn't know what, but he was looking forward to finding out and nothing would stop him. "Why don't you find out then?" she singed playfully adding, "although you've been warned, I'm not as pure as you may think I am,"

His eyes widened and he knew that he was about to get what he wanted, which was her. "I've realized that purrincess but I'm not afraid if anything I'm actually more than happy to finally find out what that makes you so different and special," he whispered roughly against her ear and loving the small gasp that left her blood red lips that he yearned to devour, wondering how would she sound if he took her right there in front of everyone. He fought his desire to ravish her in public. 

 

"Then let's go somewhere more private then," she suggested, interest and undeniable lust swimming through her eyes and his lips curled into a smirk before gently taking her soft and warm hand and leading the way to the elevator up to his hotel room. Marinette giggled loudly, "You know I've always dreamed of being fucked in a lavish hotel room" and he laughed deep and sexy, his emerald eyes lighting up with dark intentions, "Then I'm glad to make that fantasy of yours come true."

 

 

 

 

**_What had Marinette gotten herself into?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Loves!✨ Thanks for the read!!!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But satisfaction brought it back...

Of course it was just as she expected, the hotel room was large with extortionate furniture, a balcony and the curtains, a decorative mural patterns of red outlines, colored yellow and white. She stepped close to the balcony, watching the cars zoom past by and the city lights illuminated, it was a gorgeous sight and Marinette couldn't get enough of it, letting her thoughts consume her for a while.

 

"Hey?" she turned her attention towards the man whose emerald eyes took her away, noticing that he unbuttoned his shirt letting her get a glance of his hard and defined chest, his once perfectly styled hair in a mess from him running his hands through it numerous times, somehow making him look even better. "You okay?" he quirked an eyebrow at her in amusement. She rolled her eyes, "Yes I am Agreste" he nodded and led her to sit down on his expensive couch but she decided to stand up instead.

She narrowed her eyes at him, no longer feeling lightheaded and stared at him intensely. She was disappointed in herself because of how easy she made herself seem, suggesting to go somewhere more private, what on earth was she thinking!. She lost her class and finesse by going just a little too far, of course she wanted to fuck him, she couldn't help herself but had felt no shame in that.

He was obviously used to having women throw themselves at his feet and getting everything he wanted but she was going to give him a run for his money, she was sure of that and unlike others she wasn't intimidated by him or his status, money nor power. He broke the silence first "Who do you work for Marinette?" his whole demeanor changed from cheeky and playful to dark and cold. "Coccinelle" she replied in a beat, her eyes darkening too, looks like the games were over "I'm the fashion design assistant to Tikki Miraculous, the owner of Coccinelle" 

He smirked and leaned forward "and is that supposed to impress me Marinette?" he quirked an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes dangerously, "Well of course not I'm just an assistant while you're the owner of one of the worlds most popular brands" she bit back aggressively. "Or should I say Gabriel Agreste's brand, Daddy's little boy" she sang sadistically waiting for him to snap. He growled deeply stunning Marinette but she refused to show it and instead smirked. 

Breathing deeply through his nose, he calmed down "Ah I see and what is it that you do?" he inquired with an amused expression, ignoring the daddy's little boy part. She scoffed "you've been working in the field of fashion for a while now, shouldn't you know?" He chuckled, "My entire life actually and true but I like hearing you talk." She rolled her eyes at him. He watched her before continuing, "Do you like money Marinette?"

She was confused, "As much as the other person and why would you ask such a weird question like that?" she quirked an eyebrow. He sure did say some weird things."Does your job pay well?" he ignored her question completely. "It pays enough I suppose" was her reply. "Would you like to be richer then, have more money?" he asked as serious as ever. "I don't need money to be happy Adrien, Money can't buy happiness now can it."

Instead of offering her an answer he slowly walked towards her then walking around her like a predator surrounding its prey. Eyeng her intensely. "I have an offer for you, one I'm sure you'd be interested in" Adrien said smugly coming closer towards her. She raised her eyebrows "Oh really" she said in disbelief wondering what was this weird behavior.

 

"I'm interested in you Marinette" he replied his eyes cold and intense. "What do you mean?"she asked more confused than ever and curious towards what he meant, her hearting thumping faster than ever. "I'm not only interested in your mind but I'm interested in fucking you Marinette" he replied his stare so intense and she threw her head back and laughed, he's so fucking intense she thought as tears pooled at her eyes.

His jaw hardened while she laughed "Are you serious?" when she saw his serious and tense facial expression she was shocked. "Just set a price Marinette and I'll make all your wildest dreams come true" he replied with calculating eyes and a confident smirk waiting for her response.

She was stunned, finally speechless as Adrien closed the space between them and lowly whispered "I want you Marinette so set a price on it, I have a lot of money that I'm sure you'll be interested in." Her eyes widened, "I'll be paying you for sex, making love to you and taking you out on dates, that sort of stuff" he finally finished waiting for her response. "You mean like a sugar daddy?" she inquired her eyes blown wide, fear lacing her voice, she's never done these type of things before. He smirked "exactly love" his warm hand stroking her cheek.

 

She wasn't actually going to do this was she?,she was completely thrown off track, being overpowered by him and she despised it, she liked being in control. "You normally get what you want don't you?" she asked getting back on track. He smiled "Absolutely Marinette I always get what I want". "You're spoilt how does that feel" she snarled, eyes hard. He smirked liking a challenge "Why don't I show you instead" he suggested. She ignored him and continued "But if you don't get what you want?" she asked. He tilted his head, "Don't know, I've always gotten what I wanted." "I see, "she replied "I don't want your money" she said shaking her head at him.

He frowned "I'll give you anything you ask for" he grasped her chin making her forcefully look at him. "I'm not a slut who fucks for money Mr Agreste" she growled looking him deep in the eye, clearly agitated. He agreed with her "I know Marinette I never said that"

 

"But what I do know is that you want me to fuck you" he said watching her closely as she bit her lip, "You are right about that," she admitted with no shame. What's the point in lying she thought. "So you want my cock but not my money," he quirked an eyebrow. She watched him with a straight face "Why do you sound so surprised Adrien?" he watched her weirdly "You're the first to do that Marinette," he replied in a heartbeat.

 He wanted her more than ever right now "I see so you'd like guilt free sex but no money?" he licked his lips. Marinette nodded her head ignoring how her body felt when he licked his lips "I'm different Adrien, one in a billion so take me to your bed and we'll sort this out." He bit his lip "You like being in control don't you Marinette?" he asked even though he already knew the answer. "Thought it was obvious" she smirked. 

Finally he closed the space between them pressing butterfly kisses to her neck and jaw, "A woman as gorgeous as you deserves my money" and she gasped as he began nibbling on her earlobe. She gasped in pleasure closing her eyes, it felt so good. "Oh really?"

"A woman like you deserves the world" he said as he bent her and gave that plump ass of hers a hard spank taking her by surprise. A strangled gasp left her and her eyes turned into slits, "You're fucking spoiled" He snarled eyes dark with lust, "Such a smart mouth love open up and be a good girl for daddy" He growled pushing her on her knees unbuckling his belt and freeing his long, thick and hard cock that begged for her attention, her mouth watering at the beautiful sight before her, smacking her plump lips, thighs clenching and core dripping wet. He then shoved himself into her mouth, loudly groaning at how her slick and hot tongue swirled around his tip, sucking him off and then taking him whole, his tip touching the back of her throat.

 

She gagged on his cock then he fucking lost it when she began playing with his balls while bobbing and licking up his long length, he pulled out and ignored her whine of annoyance, knowing that if she continued that while staring at him with those pretty shimmering bluebell eyes that were so perfectly framed by long and thick eyelashes, he would have cummed on the spot but he wasn't done with his pretty little vixen yet.

"Get up" he demanded before crashing his lips into hers tongues fighting for dominance which he won tightly gripping her ass earning a moan from her, "Jump" he whispered hotly against her ear. She did what she was told and wrapped her long legs around his hips, grinding against his excited member as he harshly sucked her neck in such a way that it had her gasping for air and sweet moans left her mouth as he assaulted her neck and jaw. "To the bedroom we go purrrincess" he said making his way towards his master bedroom.

 

He aggressively threw her on the bed growling as he yanked her dress up her pale thick thighs spreading them, leaving hot kisses and bites before tearing her Lacey thong but before she could even complain he took a long drag up her clit, taking her by surprise throwing her head back, her tiny hands grabbing the sheets. "Oh fuc-fuck!" she moaned as he fucked her with his tongue, leaving her thighs trembling. He groaned in pleasure as her sweet taste filled his mouth, the sinful sounds leaving her mouth made his cock ache. She looked down just in time to see his closed eyes as he slid in a finger adding more pleasure, her eyes closing and trying hard not to scream.

   
Adrien smirked as he heard her moans "Fuck you're so tight Marinette" knowing that she was almost at her limit, "Just for you daddy" was her reply, her hands fisting the sheets. He sped up his finger, loving the way she felt "Are you sure Purincess?" he purred. His eyes burned with something as she said that, he added another finger burying it inside her and she cried out "Ye-yes daddy!" He smirked darkly, something inside him changing drastically  "Just for me" 

Marinette looked up at the ceiling, thoughts clouded with pleasure as an orgasm was about to take her to cloud nine. How the fuck did she get herself into this situation in the first place she pondered, she rarely ever orgasmed during sex and Adrien made her feel so good. He was powerful and perfect, it shone everywhere he went, if you told her that she was going to be fucked by the sexy billionaire Adrien Agreste she would've laughed in your face and told you that you're crazy. He spread her legs further, adding another digit just loving the taste of her and her breathy moans and gasps. It took her by surprise when she came, entire body shivering and trembling as her orgasm took her to cloud nine.

 

He lapped up and sucked his fingers of her cum licking his lips after, "So perfect and sweet" she blushed deeply as she calmed down. "Oh but purrincess I'm not done with you yet" he growled eyes burning with possessiveness and power as he shrugged off his shirt and his slacks leaving him in his tight black boxers, his bulge evident.

Her eyes widened as he finally revealed to her his smooth and flawless tan skin with muscles and defined body. He flipped her over and helped her slip off her dress which left her bare, naked and ready to be devoured. His eyes lingered on her body and she suddenly felt insecure before he ordered her to turn around. She wasn't expecting him to spank her but when he did she mewled loudly, he then slid himself deep in her without warning. He loved the way she moaned, loud and deep as she wiggled as he stretched her walls, loving how she clamped around him. He smirked his voice deep and rough, "So fucking tight Marinette, let daddy have his way with you" he whispered in her ear before pulling out watching his length as it was covered in her excitement then slamming back roughly into her.

"Oh-fuck daddy you're so big!" she cried out with her eyes blown and her body trembling. Only the slapping of their skin was heard, their mixed moans and groans as he fucked her, loving the way her plump and firm ass felt against his large hands that frequently spanked her leaving red hand prints. She was so sexy and breathtaking as he took her from behind. "It-it feels so good," she mewled eyes lidded.

She blushed hard as she felt a second orgasm coming "Yes-yeah yes daddy!" she screamed as he pounded into her from the behind. she moaned, bliss and pleasure taking over her. His eyes turned into slits, "No fucking hold it!" She sputtered in surprise hold it? she suddenly missed the feeling of him inside her when he flipped her over. He quickly sunk back into her but his movements slower so she could hold it. She focused on his facial features and how beautiful he looked while fucking her senseless, body glistening with sweat, his eyes darkened with lust and desire, his soft hair stuck to his forehead and out of its usual ponytail, his bruised plump lips taken between his teeth as he watched his cock slipping in and out of her. 

 

She cried out as they both came, she for a second time and he for the first time, now she was slowly riding him, determined to make him cum again. She locked Adrien in a heated gaze as she rode him slowly sliding up and down his cock, "Yeah just like that babygirl ride me," he groaned out closing his eyes. "No look at me" she demanded, in control now as she sped up her hip movements. His hands going up to her small breasts as he pinched the hardened and pink nipples rolling them around with his thumb and index finger. Obeying her, he locked eyes with her in an intense gaze, watching as her bruised and smudged lips smacked against each other.

 

"You're so fucking gorgeous" he whispered and she smirked feeling her orgasm coming and feeling drained she began gasping for air as he started thrusting perfecting in sync with her rhythm."Don't you even dare cum yet babygirl" he cooed, his voice strained. Her body was out of control and she stopped thinking, tears running down her red and cheeks as it all became too much for her, pleasure coursing through her body and setting her body on fire. "Please daddy" she whined and she stopped moving, her eyes widening as he pounded into her swollen pussy, now screaming as he thrusted harder than before hitting her g spot perfectly with every hard thrust.

"You belong to me right baby?" he asked wanting to hear her lovely voice again.  She cried in response"Yes daddy only you!".

"That's my girl," he cooed with a smirk on his lips.

 "Oh fuck!" she screamed as she cummed fucking hard like never before and went weak but he wasn't done yet. 

"It's not over yet my princess" he grunted as she exploded. Gripping her hips hard, he began rapidly thrusting nonstop, roughly pounding into her while cursing out vulgar words and grunting loudly. His movements turned carnal, using his remaining strength he captured her mouth in an aggressive kiss, thrusting slow and deep into Marinette, feeling her entire body shake with intense pleasure. His enticing eyes turned into slits as he claimed her body violently and rough, but she loved every single fucking moment of it. 

"Shit I'm gonna cum in you!" he growled deep inside her as he reached his limit, filling her up with his hot semen and she deeply groaned, whimpering with her eyes blown wide.

She threw her head back and closed her eyes tightly, her long fingernails dug into his muscular arms making him grunt in response, it was like time stopped for a moment as they reached cloud nine together in an erotic, libidinous and sensual state.

He groaned out in pleasure as he emptied himself in her, his going cock limp, slipping out of her when he gave her his last spurt and she fell next to him, both their bodies drained of energy as they lay there on the bed, chests heaving up and down, she laid there littered with love-marks, body glistening in sweat and she could not move because of how tired her body really was,There was only one thing on Marinette's mind before she fell asleep, her vision blurry.

 

 

 

 

_**What the fuck just happened?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reads!❣ follow me on tumblr and don't be afraid to ask, I give pretty good advice!☺✨  
> http://brwnputa.tumblr.com/ Chapters are being edited!^_~


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The satisfaction of what exactly?...

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Alya asked arching her eyebrow as she drank her coffee patiently awaiting an answer. Marinette only shook her head, a faint smile on her plump pink lips at her best friends invitation to a concert, deciding that they needed some time alone. "Nah you guys need some time alone I mean you guys are always busy and never seem to have time alone, like come on your getting married soon," Marinette said with a playful look to which Alya smiled fondly.

 

She looked at her engagement ring and smiled affectionately as she recalled the moment when Nino proposed to her and Marinette smiled knowing exactly what was going through Alya's head. She snapped out of her thoughts, "You've never changed Marinette, always putting others before yourself," Alya replied when the waiter came with their ordered food.

A comfortable silence took over as they both ate their food slowly just enjoying each others company, knowing that with their busy schedules they wouldn't have time to hang out or even have a girls day out. When they were both finished eating, Alya began quizzing Marinette about her daily life, just being the typical and nosy best friend. "So how's life for you Mari?, the life of fashion treating you right?" She nodded her head and choosing to not tell Alya about the other night or how the mysterious yet alluring man she met last week, fucked her till she cried and made her feel like a a fucking goddess.

 

Marinette would tell her when the time was right, she couldn't even believe that what happened the other night was real and that it was all a lust driven dream fueled by her horny-ness from not being satisfied by the dull sex she had with Nathaniel. Her face scrunched up at that thought and a grimace took over her features, Alya raised an eyebrow at her, curious, by her sudden change in mood, "Still having those late night hookups with him aren't you?" Alya asked shaking her head in disappointment knowing that he never satisfied her, since she complained about it all the time but  for some reason she could not understand, why Marinette never had the balls to end it all off with him.

Don't get her wrong, she didn't hate him or anything, Nathaniel was a great person but it was just that he wasn't good enough for Marinette and just wasn't the one, he was good looking, sure with that artistic appeal to him, with turquoise eyes and red-orange hair, tall with an lean, athletic build that labelled him as that shy guy that had a crazy secret artistic talent and was not afraid to show it when needed.

 

Marinette shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and a faint smile painted her features, "Let's talk about something else, how's the life of a news reporter working out for you" she asked curious and Alya smiled real big talking animatedly as she explained her job and the perks of it to Marinette who listened attentively, smiling of how happy Alya's job made her, after all it was her dream job and she was beyond happy that Alya was able to achieve it, After all Marinette only wanted the best for her family and close friends.

 

                                                                                  

 

Their time together had to come to an end unfortunately because Marinette was 5 minutes late to work and after hugging Alya, she rushed to work hoping that she could still make it. Somethings just never changed she thought as Tikki called and Marinette panicked, Tikki may seem like a sweet and cheery person but she could unleash the beast inside her and was a force to be reckoned with. "Hello?" Marinette answered slightly scared. "Marinette!" Tikki squealed, "where are you! your 10 minutes late, we have an emergency meeting please hurry!" and Tikki hung up leaving Marinette to breathe out a sigh of relief when she finally reached the building. Her face sour as she quickly walked to where the meeting was taking place after making sure she didn't look like a complete mess.

Her heels clicked as she walked confident with her head high with her laptop in her hand, not letting her tardiness ruining her day, she softly knocked and was met with an _"Come in"._ When she opened the door, heads turned in her direction as she strutted down to her seat besides her boss,both men and woman watching her from head to toe, the men from lust and the women of jealousy. "Glad you could make it Miss Cheng" Tikki spoke with a warm smile glad that Marinette actually made it although she was late. She smiled sheepishly as she smoothly sat down, "Sorry I lost track of time" and Tikki nodded before continuing the emergency meeting. Marinette noticed that Tikki was tense and looked towards Jamie who cleared his throat. She focused her attention on her laptop, the last schedule she made took a lot of work and time to organize. Her job was easy because of how surprisingly organized Marinette was, she also has excellent communication skills, works well in a team, and is knowledgeable and passionate about fashion.

 

This in all honesty just made her job easier, arranging messengers to pick up or deliver clothing and accessory samples, liaising with public relations agencies, assisting at fashion shoots, logging in credits for editorial stories, and assisting fashion editors. Jamie spoke, "Well okay this emergency meeting was called to discuss the participation of Adrien Agreste, owner of the famous brand, Agreste in our summer/spring collection. Marinette's head shot up from her laptop, frowning as she locked eyes with said man, his emerald eyes, darker than ever burning into her soul as he was trying to hide his smirk by covering his mouth with his hand but Marinette saw through all his lies. Her heart started to beat faster and fear shot up through her which he seemed to notice and he smirked devilishly loving the effect he had on her with his presence. He continued staring at her with such an intensity that her thighs clenched together and she blushed, quickly ducking down her head so others could not notice her flaming cheeks as she stared blindly at her laptop.

 

She bit her lip when he spoke, his voice deep and sexy just the way she remembered it, she hoped that this was nightmare where she would pinch herself and wake up right away but alas it wasn't, this was reality and the man who haunted her dreams and thoughts ever since that fateful night sat there, watching her every move as he spoke, eyes focused only on her. The same man who fucked her raw and rough only a week ago, the same man who offered her money just to fuck her was standing right there, life's fucked up she thought as she locked gazes with him unable to look away from his beautiful yet so dark emerald eyes that glistened when he looked at her. "Thank you for joining us Mr Agreste, we're all glad you could make it since your so busy all the time."

 

His demeanor changed as he directed his attention to Jamie who nervously gulped, his expression was back to harsh and cold, but Jamie continued "even though this was an emergency meeting, we all appreciate your decision to participate and with your involvement, this summer/spring will be successful-"  he was cut off by Adrien. "I'm well aware of that and I don't doubt that it will be victorious" Adrien spoke, voice powerful which made her heart pound even faster, it was outright embarrassing and disappointing the type of effects he had on her. Jamie was slightly shaken-ed when he replied, "We all have high expectations in it Sir". Adrien nodded before bringing his attention to Marinette as he asked, "This is your assistant right?" knowing damn well that she was Tikki's assistant and not Jamie's. "Oh Miss Cheng?, uh no she's not my assistant she-"

 

"Actually she's mine" Tikki spoke up, also wondering why that mattered, everyone in the room silent when he asked another question, "Well Miss Cheng what do you think about this project?"  She confidently turned her attention to him stating, "Well I think that with your involvement in this, I'm absolutely sure that the summer/spring project will be triumphant as long as we all do our jobs and with hard work, we'll get exactly what we're aiming for." He smirked proudly getting the exact answer he wanted, "Ah yes and what are we aiming for?" he inquired curiosity laced in his voice but his eyes held a different story. "A prosperous and successful clothing line that will hit the market by storm" she replied witty and confident to which he smiled slyly, he was trying to make her look good in front of everyone and it worked excellently far from what she could tell.

 

"Are we done" he asked satisfied with my response and then began a discussion with Tikki. "Wow Marinette you were awesome" Jamie said stunned clearly intimidated by Adrien. She softly smiled shaking her head "Thanks but he's not someone to be afraid of Jamie." It was amazing how a meeting that would normally last up to three or four hours was finished in thirteen minutes, she scoffed the things this man could do with all that money and power. The meeting was over and everyone was leaving the room and there she was quickly gathering up her stuff so she could leave when someone stopped her. "Miss Cheng?" he inquired, "can I speak to you privately?" and Tikki watched her curiously but Marinette smiled and Tikki left as Adrien smugly followed Marinette to her office, watching her ass as it moved, vaguely remembering how it bounced as he fucked her raw from the behind, his lips curling into a satisfied smirk as he felt his member twitch.

 

She slightly smirked knowing that he was watching her as she walked, they soon reached her office and after closing the door behind him she snapped clearly agitated. "What the fuck are you doing here!" she snarled as he sat down in her chair watching her while biting his lip before smirking. "Can't I atleast get a thank you?" he asked amused. She scoffed rolling her eyes and set down her laptop, "Thank you for what?" he watched her every move intensely. "For making you look good in front of your boss and colleagues, I did a pretty great job don't you think?" he replied as he studied the picture of her and Alya smiling in a picture frame on her desk. He looked up at her "I deserve an award don't you think?" he inquired finding amusement in her annoyed pout, getting distracted for a while. She organized some files on her desk replying, "You know I could have done that on my own." 

He nodded his head, "Oh I know you could have" his eyes still on her. She sighed although angry at him she still smiled, "Thank you though even if I didn't need it." Shaking her head she mumbled, "I didn't need your help" to which he softly chuckled,"No problem now what about that reward?" he inquired quirking an eyebrow. She smirked and slowly stalked over to him, wanting to play a little game with him, keeping his eyes on hers as she strutted to him, hips swaying beautifully yet sinfully, "You know kitty I do think you deserve an award." He laughed clearly amused, "Kitty?, well hell isn't this new"

 

"Yes" she purred and watched him tense up when she sat on his lap, her skirt bundling up to her upper thighs and she swung both her legs, straddling his hips before starting a slow grind, immediately feeling him harden. His big warm hands instantly grabbing her thin waist, she could feel him through the thin material of her cotton underwear as she oh so deliciously grinded against him and locked him in a passionate kiss, the sexual tension was just too much to bare. "Is that a good reward kitty?" she whispered against his ear gasping when he gripped her ass hard, biting into the soft flesh of her neck making her gasp loudly and she closed her eyes getting lost in the moment. 

She growled and sped up, soft but barely audible gasps leaving the both of them, trying to be quiet and not alert the entire building of their little ' _session_ ', not wanting to be interrupted either. He was so close he thought as he desperately sped up to get his release when suddenly she stopped, her eyes twinkling with mischief as she got up and said confidently, "Don't you have places to go?, a job to do?" she quirked an eyebrow."I mean you are a busy man aren't you?" she smirked and then she went back to organizing the rest of the files on her table. His eyes darkened with lust as he got up fixing his clothes, trying so hard to hide the **VERY** noticeable bulge in his pants, glaring at the gorgeous vixen who was trying so hard not to laugh. He surprised her by shaking his head laughing, "You play too much Marinette."

 

She quickly replied "Oh I know Mr Agreste" still ever so smug but in a blink of an eye he trapped her against the wall, her hands over her head and she struggled to get free but he whispered hotly against her ear, "Don't bother purincess, I'm just too strong" but that didn't stop her from trying though and she gasped when he slid his warm hand up her thighs, rubbing against her very sensitive bundle of nerves and she moaned softly. "Babygirl don't play with daddy okay" he cooed before attacking her collarbone with kisses while still rubbing her clit with his fingers, loving the way she panted and squirmed because of him. Her climax was near and she couldn't help but whimper when he entered his tongue in her mouth not even bothering to fight for dominance knowing already that he would win anyways. He was driving her and her body crazy and she fucking loved it when suddenly his fingers left her and her eyes were blown wide. How dare he leave her unsatisfied! she thought as she watched him lick some of her wetness of his fingers.

 

Him looking her straight in the eye while saying, "Still so sweet" before walking away to the door hand on the doorknob ready to leave her office."I told you not to play with me babygirl, this is your punishment lovebug" he said saluting with his two fingers. "Try not to think about me too much today okay puurincess" he purred and with that he slipped out the door leaving her needy and angry but just after he slipped out the door, she threw her pen at him hoping it would hurt him but the bastard was too fucking fast.

 

 

 

 

 

**_"Still so sweet"_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello gorgeous people!✨


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The satisfaction of finding out what made it curious in the first place...

Work was finally over and Marinette was beyond exhausted and got out her keys to her apartment, opening the door before completely collapsing on the couch falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

_Her eyes opened as she stared at Adrien who was busy between her legs, eating her out as if his life depended on it and for a couple seconds it looked as if it did._

 

_Marinette cried out in pleasure as he slipped a finger into her and then pumping it in a slow pace which made her toes curl and she gripped his hair making him groan in approval and she felt her eyes rolling to the back of her head. "Let me make you feel celestial love" he said then pulling her on his face._

 

_She gasped never being sat like that as he encouraged her to ride his face and that she did and in some way she really felt divine, Marinette dropped her head back as he sucked her clit, moaning in delight and ecstasy when he tugged on it with his plump and soft lips._

 

_"Oh-oh fuck Adrien!"  she grunted as she felt her climax quickly gaining up on her, his slick tongue everywhere._

 

*Knock knock*

 

Marinette woke up in a cold sweat by the sound of someone knocking on the door, slapping her cheeks to wake herself up and ignored the aching wetness between her legs, that dream was too fucking realistic she sweared in her mind knowing that she looked like a complete mess.

 

She shook her head trying to forget the dream, cursing the man who she lusted after and it was because of him she had that erotic dream, which she wouldn't mind it becoming a reality and sighed in annoyance as the knocking continued non-stop.

 

 

"Coming!" she shouted and when she opened the door she was met with cool lips embracing her own knowing exactly who they belonged to, and she kissed him back like usual not even in the mood and scrunched her face up, soon realized what was happening "No Nath-Nathan she tried to say as his clammy hands ran up her bare thighs, she felt nothing towards him in all honesty, neither emotionally nor sexually.

 

"Marinette" he said huskily "I need you" and tried unbuttoning her blouse but was met with Marinette pushing him off of her and sternly glaring at him before noticing his hurt and confused expression and she hers softened, "Nathaniel we should have ended this a long time ago" she said seriously.   


"But we have ended this Mari" but she stopped him "no Nath I meant this, the late night hookups, it has to stop" 

 

"Oh-oh" he nodded before leaving and Marinette tried to stop him "Nathaniel I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or any-" 

 

"No Marinette I understand goodbye"

 

Natnaiel quickly left and Marinette knew that he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon and was trying to avoid hurting his feelings.

 

 

She sighed and closed the door going to cook herself dinner.

Marinette sighed in bliss as she relaxed in her bathtub, washing away all the dirt and grime on her skin also relieving all the stress that today caused her, soon she was done. All clean and smelling of her favorite strawberry body wash and quickly dressed, putting her damp short hair into a messy bun and poured herself a glass of wine before sitting down at her desk, taking a sip then she opened her laptop.

 

She shook away all the fear that plagued her and opened the browser, typing _what is it like to be a sugar baby?_ immediately hating herself for typing such a naive and foolish question in to the browser but took a deep breathe and continued. A few results showed up and as she was about to check them out, someone knocked on the door, Frightened she quickly closed the browser and deleted her browsing history afraid that someone would find out and not wanting to face that ridicule.

 

"Coming!" she shouted walking to the door to see who would come over to her house at this late hour and opened the door only to be met with HIM. Marinette only let out a sigh of disbelief shaking her head at him who looked more than amused in that moment. "It seems like your stalking me" she said as she looked him in the eye "where the fuck did you get my address?" she inquired confused as ever.

 

He scoffed "Well hello to you too, I'm doing fine by the way of course I'll come in" he said sarcastically ignoring her blunt questions. "Oh and I have my ways in finding out information purrincess" he winked and like a curious cat he stepped inside her apartment, not extremely lavish but just right and comfortable with a homely feel to it, staring at the pictures that showed mostly her and who he assumed to be her parents and what looked like to be her best friend, she looked somewhat familiar he thought.  


 

"Ahem" Marinette cleared her throat finally gaining his attention, he smirked and bowed rather extravagantly at her,"Good evening my lady" his emerald eyes shimmering with amusement and playfulness.

 

Marinette couldn't help herself as she broke out into a smile "you are an idiot Adrien" 

 

 

Adrien threw back his head and laughed before winking suggestively at her "What I think you mean is a sexy god who has a lot of power and money"

 

She scoffed but tried to hid a smile and so miserably failed.

 

"Cut to the chase Adrien why are you really here?" she quizzed getting serious which was a dramatic turn in terms of her mood which was earlier, light and playful and now harsh and serious.

 

Marinette then saw that smirk and those eyes that still reminded her of their past activities and judging by the look on his face she already knew what was going on through that beautiful head of his. 

 

His eyes hungrily looked up and down her frame and in that moment she regretted wearing little cotton shorts that reached her mid thigh and a see-through tank top that showed a little side boob. "Hey!" she snapped,  "my eyes are up here in case you didn't know" Just before he could reply his stomach growled in need of food.

 

He embarrassingly blushed apologizing "uh sorry about that love I should've eaten before I decided to show up at your door unannounced" he sheepishly said rubbing his neck which was what he did when he was nervous or embarrassed she concluded.

 

She shook her head at him tsking, "Poor kitty that's what you get for doing that" 

 

"Hey I just about to eat and I'm not gonna leave you starving so would you join me," she asked and felt her heart skip a beat at the absolutely cute smile he had when she offered him free food.

 

He quickly regained his posture acting as if he wasn't about to die from hunger, Well since you offered purrincess then who am I to turn down this oppurtunity to eat with you" he said cheekily.

 

"Although I hope the dessert being served after is you Marinette" he whispered knowing that she heard him by the way her cheeks basically lit on fire as she rushed to the kitchen. 

 

_"Let me make you feel celestial love"_

 

 

"Oh shut your face" she weakly bit back at him and he laughed still staring at that ass that he loved so much.

 

 

 

 He pat his stomach as he finished eating, a satisfied smile on his face as Marinette washed the dishes, he offered to help but she declined, he was also able to help her clean up and now they sat on her couch as the silence took over, now being the time to get serious.

 

"Okay Adrien you and I both know the real reason you came here" she said getting straight down to business.

 

 

He nodded "and have you come to a decision?"

 

 

She bit her lip and looked down at her feet feeling his intense gaze on her also knowing that he would not be leaving until he got an answer.

 

 

She was more than happy to fuck him again, her thighs clenched at the sound of his voice and was still confused why he wanted only her when he could have almost any woman he wanted, why was she so special to him that he would not even take no for an answer.

 

 

 

"What do you want from me?" she asked curious as ever.

 

He raised an eyebrow before curtly replying "you intrigue me Marinette, you're different and you are most certainly not intimidated by me, how so?"

 

She rolled her eyes "You're just a man who was lucky enough to be blessed with money and power"

 

His eyes hardened but said nothing for a while.

 

"But I'm intimidated by you" he said.

 

She smirked "oh really why?"

 

"just because of the fact that you aren't intimidated by me, not even a little" he replied eyes hard.

 

"Wow a little over the top don't you think" she asked amused "Am I only allowed to fuck you?" she asked.

 

He chuckled "You belong to me Marinette" he tilted his head "I've told you that before haven't I"

 

"Or do I have to claim you again?" he asked enjoying her reaction to his lust filled words.

 

She bit her lip and asked instead, "Will you be fucking anybody else?" she quirked.

 

"No Marinette when you agree I'll only be fucking you and you only to avoid the other complications of sex" he replied getting annoyed.

 

"I see and you're doing this by paying a woman for sex?"

 

"Yes basically and as I told you before set a price love"

 

"Also I will be paying you in cash Marinette by the way"

 

"Like an allowance for a child?" she asked 

 

He rolled his eyes "No Marinette like the woman you are"

 

"Well okay no need for an attitude" she said "Give me a figure"

 

He quickly replied "12k before the dates, makeup and lingerie well basically anything you would like Marinette"

 

Her eyes widen to which Adrien smirked.

 

"Well lovebug do we have a deal?" he asked quirking an eyebrow, watching her intensely emerald eyes shining wickedly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**There's no going back** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads lovelies!✨


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can something so bad feel so good?...

There's no going back Marinette chanted in her head as Adrien trapped her against the wall. He watched her like he was waiting so patiently to devour her and that turned her on. Adrien then closed the space between and said "trust me love you won't regret this"

 

Marinette could only reply "I really hope so, don't give me a reason to regret this Adrie-" before he attacked her with hot kisses down her neck and jaw, her hands instantly going up to his soft and perfect hair gripping it roughly to which he growled.

 

She moaned when he found her sensitive spot and sucked harshly causing Marinette to gasp and she looked him straight in the eye. Her blue bell orbs clouded with innocence that just was not there and Adrien loved being in control of her, loving the way she writhed underneath him and he knew that she loved it too.

 

 He went back to kissing her when Marinette surprised him and herself too when she stopped him wanting to be in control this time.

 

She giggled reaching on her tippy toes to whisper in his ear "Patience love" using his own nickname for her against him and he felt his cock stiffen and Marinette noticed that and she smiled devilishly. "Seems like someone is very impatient aren't they?" Marinette cooed as she palmed Adrien's bulge, biting back a whimper when she touched him to which she smiled knowing the affect that she had on him.

 

She pecked him on the lips before kneeling down before him and he chuckled knowing exactly what her aim was and his eyes darkened something sinister, long gone was Adrien the gentle.

 

He watched as her long and slender fingers unbuckled his pants and to her surprise he was not wearing any boxers, he went commando and his hard cock sprung free patiently awaiting her attention.

 

She giggled somewhat innocently before wrapping her small hand around his cock and pumped him before dragging her hot and slick tongue up and down him which earned a strangled moan to erupt from his mouth and his eyes rolled back and Marinette smiled evilly.

 

She continued bobbing her head up and took him into her mouth, pumping the rest of him that she didn't take in her mouth and holy shit that made Adrien loose his fucking mind.

 

He moaned and groaned as his pretty little vixen sucked him off and he didn't even last long because of that tongue of hers.

 

"Fuck!"

 

Adrien groaned quite loud as he squirted in Marinettes's mouth and she swallowed all of it like the good girl she is and Adrien couldn't wait to make love to her.

 

She stood up and licked her lips smirking "was I good daddy?"

 

He chuckled deeply "Oh you made daddy feel so good love"

 

Adrien slammed her into the wall smirking "But now princess it's my turn" he purred.

 

Marinette let him slide down her cotton shorts and she took off her top but much to her annoyance  he once again tore her thong and she was not so happy about that but him kissing her clit made her forget all about it.

 

Adrien teased her kissing down her abdomen and her hips which left her mewling and when he finally reached her aching core her hands gripped his hair. She arched her back when he sunk his teeth into her soft inner thighs, wrapping her thighs around his head as he held her against the wall.

 

His mouth against her core made her shake in pleasure and she could not delay her orgasm any longer when she came it was amazing, her back arched and her grip tightened in his hair.

 

Adrien continued lapping and sucking at her core which made her breathless and overwhelmed but Marinette knew that this their night was not over.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This was not how Marinette expected her night to go in all honesty as Adrien took her against the wall, fisting her dark hair as she bit down her bruised plump lips trying not to make a sound to disturb her neighbors but the way he penetrated her from the behind left her weak and breathless. Adrien smirked and flipped her around, her back to the wall and sunk back into her loving the way she shook with pleasure, using his free hand to grope her small but perky tits, pinching the sensitive erect nipple. Marinette gasped when he connected his lips to her neck sucking, licking and biting making sure to leave love bites down her neck then whispering "Do I make you feel good princess?" 

 

Her response was of a loud moan and her eyes rolling back when a powerful orgasm took over her body but this was the second round and he still hadn't even come for a second time yet, so she knew that this was far from over. He chuckled deeply as she whimpered, still on cloud nine from her orgasm his strong arms carrying her into the master bedroom.

 

Adrien spread her pale legs watching as she shivered as he pressed the tip of his cock against her opening before giving her a deadly smirk asking "Do you think you can go again princess?"

 

Only receiving a whimper from Marinette for an answer and he couldn't help but grip her hips tightly his possessive demeanor coming back and he growled.

 

"You look drained out sweetheart" he said before diving back into her again and at the same moment roughly biting her neck, both pain and pleasure flowing through her body and she arched her back as a loud moan left her pretty mouth and he adored the sight before him.

 

Adrien pounded into her mercilessly and watched as her eyes shut close, her bruised and red lips parted as numerous moans left her mouth and her beautiful face flushed red, her short, dark hair spread around her and fuck did she look angelic as he fucked her senseless.

 

"Oh-oh fuck ple-please don't stop daddy!" Marinette screamed surely knowing that her neighbors could hear her moans and screaming. He leaned down to her ear whispering "Don't hold back on me darling I want everyone in this entire apartment to know that I'm fucking you" he finished tugging and licking her ear lobe and she clawed at his back finally letting go of all the moans that she was holding back in.

 

He felt his orgasm quickly coming and he slowed down his thrusting before pulling out completely hearing Marinette whimper in annoyance and need, missing the feel of him inside her.

 

"Come on princess make daddy proud and ride me lovebug"he cooed and she nodded finding the last bit of strength to do so. Adrien watched her every movement as she grabbed his cock and guided his member to her entrance and ever so slowly slid down his shaft,  both Marinette and Adrien relaxing at the way he felt inside her, making her feel complete.

 

She slowly slid up and down sloppily, trying to find a rhythm when warm and large hands groped her ass and they both rolled their hips in sync with each other. Marinette then leaned down and snatched Adrien's lips in a passionate kiss as they both swallowed up each others moans.

 

Marinette continued riding him, their movements increased rapidly and became sloppy as the sound of skin clapping against each other filled the room along with the sounds of their moans and Marinette's screams of pleasure.

 

 

Their orgasm was earth shattering and with loud moans and grunts they, both Marinette and Adrien came together and collapsed on Marinette's bed the both of them equally tired and drained from their love making, Marinette's body ached and felt sore but it was worth it and she stared mindlessly at the ceiling as Adrien wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist and pulled her closer to him, cuddling her and she blushed. _What was I so scared of?_ Marinette thought as they drifted off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_désire_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT SHITTY CHAPTER I KNOWWW!! ME FAILING SCHOOL IS WHY I HAVENT UPDATED SO SORRY!! Getting an F in Maths (ewwww) really takes a toll on yah smh! So I failed 2nd term LITERALLY! and 3rd term starts on the 24th so that's when I'll be passing with all A's so thnkz for reading and dont hate me plz!


End file.
